The amount of content available to users is growing. When presented on televisions, or other displays, content is often organized as channels. The amount of content and the number of content channels, however, is becoming too large to browse quickly with traditional interfaces, such as program guides and channel selection techniques. Additionally, content that is not organized according to traditional channels is becoming more popular. Thus, there is a need for more sophisticated interfaces for browsing and accessing content.